Graph databases are used to represent and store data. Graph databases typically employ nodes, edges, and properties to represent information. Nodes often represent entities, while edges are often utilized to connect one or more nodes with each other and/or one or more properties Graph databases are generally preferred for representing associative data sets, and are considered well-suited for ad hoc and/or evolving data sets. One limitation of graph databases, however, is their limited ability to represent information beyond the association of nodes with one another and/or with one or more properties. Accordingly, a need exists for graph databases with one or more infrastructure imparted aspects.